


By Candlelight

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Dinner, Flowers, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Sabriel Fluff Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Sam's small romantic gestures for Gabriel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous] Wait a minute, guys! Imagine a second how Gabriel reacted the first time Sam offered him a present (for no special occasions). Or the first time he made him a dinner (even though Gabriel doesn't eat). Or anything romantic; a proof of love. Can you imagine what Gabriel must have felt? For the first time in centuries, someone offered him their love, not because of fear or because he was a God or an Archangel, but because he was himself. Sam saw, knew & loved him for who he was. My heart is crying!

OH GOD THIS IS SO MY JAM. SAM LOVING GABRIEL FOR EVERYTHING THAT HE CAN KNOW ABOUT THE ARCHANGEL, BECAUSE HE IS AN UNFATHOMABLE CREATURE, AND YET SAM DOES THESE SMALL GESTURES AND OH GOD, GABRIEL LOVES HIM ALL THE MORE FOR IT!!! 

Like, okay, I want to imagine the first time that Sam leaves something for Gabriel, because I’m betting Gabriel wouldn’t notice until the fourth or fifth time that Sam fucking did something, because he can be a little oblivious like that! 

So the first time is totally a box of Gabriel’s candy. Sam knows Gabriel can snap it up any time he wants, but this way Gabriel wouldn’t have to, and Gabriel just makes an appreciative sound and scarfs down the skittles before settling on the couch to watch Dr. Sexy with Dean. 

Sam gives a huff, but smiles and goes back to working on his book! 

The second time is a little more overt, Sam leaves roses for Gabriel to find, and Gabriel grins, takes one between his teeth and dances towards Sam, his hips thrusting, and Sam bursts out laughing and lets Gabriel sweep him away. 

The third time Sam wraps a bow around himself and waits in store for Gabriel. It certainly led to a mind-blowing night (and wasn’t BLOWING the right word, jesus, every light in the bunker had exploded when Gabriel came), but Gabriel hadn’t seemed to, uh, get it. 

It’s the fourth time that Gabriel really gets it and realizes what Sam is doing, and it’s when Gabriel pops into the bunker and realizes it is quiet. And he gets all suspicious and finds a note from Sam in Sam’s bedroom telling him to come to the living room. There’s no sign of Dean and Cas anywhere, but there is a small table, set for two, with candles and roses on the table, and Sam has an apron wrapped around his waist and a simple white button up on. 

And Gabriel just stands in slack-jawed amazement for a good fifteen to twenty seconds. Because he suddenly GETS IT, and jesus, Sam’s been doing all these little things because he doesn’t know what to get an archangel and fuck, the fact that Sam wants to do this for him has him striding into the kitchen and pinning Sam to the counter to kiss him hard enough to groan. 

They end up taking their dinner to bed, but Gabriel snaps up plenty of candles so they can enjoy the ambiance. 

DEAN AND CAS TOTALLY END UP MAKING USE OF THE CANDLELIT TABLE WHEN THEY GET HOME, AND IT TOTALLY DOESN’T LEAD TO SURPRISING REVELATIONS, LIKE HOW GOLDEN DEAN’S SKIN LOOKS IN CANDLELIGHT, AND THAT RED WINE MAKES DEAN’S LIPS EVEN MORE RED AND PLUMP THAN THEY NORMALLY ARE.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/121385291095/wait-a-minute-guys-imagine-a-second-how-gabriel) ♡ ♡


End file.
